This study will test the hypotheses that (1) buspirone in a single dose given at bedtime will reduce the number, frequency and duration of apneas in patients with obstructive sleep apnea syndrome (OSAS) and that (2) independent of improvement of OSAS, there will be no worsening of the apneas with buspirone, allowing the safe use of this anxiolytic drug in patients with OSAS when indicated (as for treatment of the anxiety/dyspnea preventing institution of nasal CPAP therapy).